1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for the suction of oil from a sump of a motor vehicle through the dipstick opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed apparatus for the withdrawal of oil from an oil sump of a motor vehicle, comprising a wheeled frame which removably supports an oil storage container and which carries an electric pump to which is connected a dipstick suction probe, and an oil outlet duct leading to the oil storage container.
When such apparatus is to be used with various different motor vehicles, it is necessary to select a dipstick suction probe suitable for the type of vehicle, and consequently to change it on the apparatus. Alternative probes and adapters are provided for the purpose. Handling the alternative probes is inconvenient and dirty. The oil-soiled suction probe mounted on the apparatus must be taken off the suction duct of the pump; then another probe suitable for the type of motor vehicle concerned must be fitted before the apparatus can be used with that vehicle.